Aburrimiento
by iki004
Summary: Es la primera vez que Shizuo muestra compasión por Izaya y como se lo paga este? Izaya x Shizuo ( si, en este orden) de momento lo pongo en rated M porque en el proximo capitulo habra lemon, ahora no hay mas que shonen ai. Profavor dejad Reviews
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ni los personajes ni la ciudad ni… vaya, nada más que la idea, me pertenece.

Bien…antes que nada aclarare que este es mi PRIMER fic, así que lo más posible es que no sea demasiado bueno. Intentare hacer lemon y… Ah! Seguro que me sale bastante (o muy) OCC …gomen u.u

Empecemos:

Era un día normal en Ikebukuro. Mikado y Anri paseaban por el parque tomando unos helados, Simon atendía clientes en el sushi ruso, Erika y Walker leían manga, Shizuo le destrozaba la cara a un tío que le debía dinero a Tom… en fin, un día completamente normal. Y eso le molestaba terriblemente a Izaya, que miraba a través de sus prismáticos como todo transcurría con tranquilidad.

Izaya cogió su móvil, escogió un número al azar de su agenda y llamó.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó un voz ronca y grave desde el otro lado del aparato

- Iiiizaaayaaaa – respondió este con voz cantarina

- Oh… - El interlocutor se estremeció pensando que si Izaya le llamaba, por nada bueno sería.

- ¿Te acuerdas de cuando te di esa información y te dije que me lo pagarías con un favor? – el hombre dijo que si y Izaya continuó – bien, pues quiero que vayáis tú y tus chicos a molestar a Shizu-chan – ordenó el pelinegro.

- Pe-pero… Izaya-san, nos va a matar, ¡es un monstruo!

- Ay, ay, ay…. Que penita que me dais – se carcajeó el chico – no os lo estoy pidiendo, os lo estoy ordenando – susurró con tono amenazante.

- De-de acuero – tartamudeó el hombre.

Izaya colgó complacido y se acercó donde se encontraba su Shizu-chan para ver la pelea.

Los hombres a los que les había pedido molestar al rubio no tardaron más que dos minutos en llegar. Le empezaron a lanzar piedras, "que infantiles" pensó Izaya , A shizuo las piedras no le hacían nada, simplemente dejaba que impactaran contra su espalda mientras el arrancaba una señal de tráfico. Al ver eso, los hombres se asustaron visiblemente, pero no sabían si le tenían más miedo al rubio o al informante, que les podía destrozar las vidas con un par de llamadas.

Shizuo empezó a pelearse con los hombres, eran uno contra trece, pero eso no le importaba, más bien le agradaba. Siempre era un placer poder expulsar algo de esa ira que le invadía.

Les empezó a golpear con la señal y después se la lanzó y fue a por ellos con los puños.

Los hombres llevaban protecciones y unos largos cuchillos para herir Shizuo, así que tardo bastante más en dejarlos inconscientes uno encima de otro. Seguía en posición de lucha, con los puños visiblemente rasguñados, varios cortes por todo el cuerpo y todo manchado de sangre suya y de los hombres.

Entonces fue cuando se acercó Izaya lentamente por detrás, se puso de puntillas, abrió la navaja y se la colocó en el cuello.

- ¡Uy! Que despistado shizu-chan, has olvidado cubrir tus espaldas… - sonrió Izaya

Shizuo gruño con rabia y le habría golpeado la cabeza si no fuese porque esa consciente que con un simple movimiento por parte del informante y su vida terminarían allí. Shizuo se obligó a tranquilizarse y Izaya se sorprendió notoriamente creyendo que al guardaespaldas no le preocuparía la cuchilla y se lanzaría a por él. En ese momento de sorpresa Shizuo le separó la mano de su cuello y le dio un brutal golpe en la cabeza. El cuerpo del informante se desplomó inerte y un charco de sangre empezó a manchar el suelo. Shizuo pensó que se estaba haciendo el inconsciente para , cuando se girase, matarlo. Pero entonces vió que realmente se estaba muriendo. Se le acercó y le tomó el pulso. Definitivamente se estaba muriendo, pero no sentía alegría para nada, es mas, se asustó. Con gran sorpresa vió que realmente no quería que se muriese, era SU pulga, si se moría, ¿con quién lucharía?

Con un gruñido de molestia cogió el cuerpo de Izaya y se lo coloco en la espalda, cargándolo a caballito.

Temiendo despertar rumores fue corriendo hacia el apartamento de Shinra por las calles menos transitadas.

Para cuando llegó al apartamento de Shinra, el médico habitual de Izaya y antiguo compañero de instituto de ambos, la ropa de Shizuo estaba completamente roja por la sangre de Izaya. Shizuo casi temblaba por los nervio y el miedo de que se muriese, abrió la puerta de una patada y un Shinra muy asustado se acercó corriendo a ver qué pasaba

- Oh, shizuo-kun – dijo con pesadez al ver un cuerpo sangriento en la espalda del chico, pero entonces reparó en la tensión y el pánico que invadían los ojos de shizuo.

Por un momento creyó que se lo había imaginado, pues su rostro formaba una mueca de irritación, impaciencia e ira que escondían perfectamente la preocupación que realmente sentía.

-¿quién es? – preguntó el médico acercándose a la espalda del chico.

Al ver el cuerpo de Izaya se sorprendió más que cuando vio a su padre en la ducha. Arrancó el cuerpo de Izaya de la espalda del rubio y lo arrastro hasta la mesa quirúrgica dónde le empezó a curar la herida de la cabeza.

- ¿Porque lo traes aquí si lo quieres matar?

- Porque me quedaría sin juguete – respondió pensando que esa era un respuesta digna de Izaya.

Después de un buen rato Shinra volvió a hablar:

- Bien, parecía peor, pero en realidad mañana ya podrá levantarse y todo.

- Deacuerdo – dijo Shizuo volviéndose a cargar el cuerpo de Izaya en la espala.

- Espera…. ¿Dónde te lo llevas, no se va a quedar aquí? – se extrañó el científico

- No, lo dejaré en algún descampado por aquí… se lo merece, por pulga.

Shizuo llegó a un descampado por donde raramente pasaba alguien, pero de golpe algo en el se negó a dejar al informante en medio de la nada, indefenso, y odiándose a si mismo mas que al pelinegro, se lo llevó al apartamento donde lo dejó caer en su cama, le tiró, literalmente, una manta encima y se fue a dormir en el sofá nuevo, que era muy cómodo.

Cuando se despertó notó que no estaba en el sofá, había algo frío en sus muñecas y sentía algo de considerable peso encima suyo, de golpe abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Izaya, esa odiosa pulga.

- ¡Oh shizu-chan! Ya te has despertado .. – dijo sonriente.

Shizuo intentó incorporase para pegarle pero descubrió que ese "algo frío en las muñecas" eran un par de esposas atadas a su cama.

- IZAYAAA! – gruñó con odio.

- Ne, ne shizu-chan… - dijo botando encima del cuerpo del rubio – hoy me he despertado en tu cama y no sé cómo he llegado allí. ¿acaso intentaste salvarme cuando viste que me moría? Awww… que dulce.

- ¡Calla maldita pulga! ¡Yo nunca haría algo así!

- ¿ah no? Entonces le preguntaré a Shinra que pasó mientras estaba inconsciente, porque dudo mucho que la herida de mi cabeza se cosiera sola.

Shizuo intentó soltarse pero no pudo, tampoco quería romper la cama nueva. Izaya llamó a Shinra y escuchó con una sonrisa todo lo que había ocurrido. Cuando colgó se sentó encima del rubio, apoyó su peso en sus brazos y dejó su cabeza suspendida a escasos milímetros de la cara del guardaespaldas.

- Shizu-chan, no sabía que en el fondo me amabas ~

- ¡No te amo maldita pulga!

- ¿ah no? – repitió el pelinegro – entonces yo hare que me ames - se rió.


	2. Chapter 2

de nuevo disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, ni la ciudad, ni nada XD

waaa! mi primer lemon... he intentado que los personajes conservasen su caracter, pero creo que ha quedado una cosa muy rara u.u

bueno, espero que nadie muera debido a mis faltas de ortografía XD

Capitulo 2

El pelinegro se recoloco de forma que quedara sentado justo sobre las caderas del rubio y le empezó a desnudar. Shizuo intentó zafarse del pelinegro, pero cuando vio que Shizu-chan estaba por romper las esposas, rápidamente le coloco la navaja en el cuello, evitando que se moviera demasiado. Sujetando la navaja en su sitio, Izaya empezó a lamer el pecho del guardaespaldas, este se estremeció y cuando quiso darse cuenta su miembro ya se encontraba erecto. Hizo los posibles para que Izaya no lo notase, pero tampoco podía moverse demasiado así que instantes después el informante ya se estaba restregando con fuerza contra el miembro del más fuerte.

- Hmmm… Shizu-chan, no pensaba que fuese tan fácil ponerte duro… ¿o es que te gustan los hombres? ¿o es que te gusto yo? – añadió en un susurro mientras le lamía la oreja.

Shizuo no pude evitar soltar un leve y grave gemido que no hizo más que incitar al pelinegro a seguir. Izaya, con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, empezó a hacerle cortes con la navaja a Shizuo por todo el pecho y le lamió la sangre. Se relamió y siguió lamiéndole el pecho, evitando los pezones, lo cual parecía poner impaciente al rubio.

- Estúpida pulga…. Déjame en paz – logró SHizuo decir entre jadeos.

De nuevo hizo otro esfuerzo por incorporarse rompiendo las esposas ahora que la navaja estaba entretenida cortándole en el brazo, pero justo cuando consiguió romper las esposas y se sentó dispuesto a matar a la pulga, Izaya empezó a manosearle el miembro a través de la tela de los pantalones. Shizuo logró poner cara de enfado, y no le costó pues realmente lo estaba, pero no con Izaya, sino con el mismo por disfrutar tanto.

- IZAYAAA! – gruñó – vete inmediata mente o…

- ¿O qué? – preguntó el aludido a la vez que le desabrochaba los pantalones al rubio - No eres capaz de matarme… - y en ese momento empezó a lamerle el sexo al guardaespaldas que no pudo más que soltar otro grave gemido y dejarse caer de espaldas por el placer. – hm… es muy grande shizu-chan – se quejó mientras intentaba meterse el miembro de shizuo entero en la boca.

El más fuerte de nuevo gruñó muy molesto. Si esa pulga iba a darle placer, que lo hiciese en silencio, pero Izaya no paraba de hacer comentarios sobre el tamaño y describir todo lo que pensaba hacerle. Shizuo no le escuchaba y llegados a un punto se hartó, se levanto lanzando a Izaya al suelo y se dispuso a irse. Izaya fue corriendo hacia la puerta y se interpuso ente esta y su Shizu-chan.

Izaya aún estaba vestido con las ropas que le habían prestado en casa de Shinra, que se basaban en una camiseta muy grande y unos pantalones cortos muy finos que no disimulaban para nada su erección.

Shizuo se lo quedó mirando con cara de querer matarlo, pero en realidad estaba pensando en cómo se sentiría el miembro de la pulga en su boca. Solo bastó ese simple momento de reflexión para que Izaya se lanzase contra Shizuo y se le volviese a colocar encima volviendo a restregarse.

Izaya volvió a ocuparse del miembro de su compañero con la boca haciendo que este gimiera y dejase caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

Los gemidos de Shizuo calentaron aun mas a Izaya que separó las piernas del rubio y posicionó su pene en la entraba de este. Lo apretó un poco provocando mas gemidos por parte del rubio, y , dudando que el rubio necesitase realmente preparación, y a la vez dudando de poder el mismo aguantar un minuto más, penetró de golpe al rubio. Shizuo gritó de dolor pero no le pidió que parase, Izaya siguió estocando al rubio con violencia hasta que Shizuo empezó a acercársele mas, moviéndose, en busca de más contacto. El guardaespaldas se colgó del cuello del informante y le rodeó las caderas con las piernas facilitándole el trabajo a Izaya que gemía como loco. Entonces fue cuando Izaya llegó a ESE punto y Shizuo empezó a soltar estridentes gemidos mientras le arañaba la espalda a la pulga. Izaya le mordió el cuello y la clavícula haciéndole sangrar mientras masturbaba al rubio con la mano con la que no se apoyaba en el suelo. Finalmente ambos se corrieron a la vez e Izaya cayó encima de Shizuo.

- Te odio – murmuró en el oído del rubio

- Te voy a matar- respondió este igual de flojo.

- Y ambos se durmieron.

Al despertar junto a Izaya, Shizuo se levanto rápidamente y se apartó del chico mientras recordaba todo lo que había sucedido esa madrugada.

- IZAAYAAAA! – gritó despertando al pelinegro.

- ¿Qué sucede shizu-chan? -Preguntó este admirando en cuerpo del más fuerte, que estaba cubierto de cortes y mordidas

- Tú! Tú me hiciste hacer eso! – grito

- Pero te gusto! – respondió con una sonrisa, acercándosele mientras le volvía a manosear la entrepierna – te gusto mucho, y aún te gusta- añadió notando como algo se endurecía debajo del tacto de su mano.

Izaya se pegó mas a Shizuo y metió la mano por dentro del pantalón, masturbándole. Shizuo, muy a su pesar, tuvo que admitir que realmente no podía negar que deseaba repetir lo de la madrugada. Izaya pareció darse cuenta y empezó a acariciarle el pecho recorriendo con los dedos cada uno de los cortes mientras susurraba contra la clavícula del más fuerte:

- Que dulce… ahora eres mío, shizu-chan, me perteneces.

Y con esas palabras volvieron a repetir lo de la madrugada.

Era un día normal en Ikebukuro. Mikado y Anri paseaban por el parque tomando unos helados, Simon atendía clientes en el sushi ruso, Erika y Walker leían manga, Shizuo le destrozaba la cara a un tío que le debía dinero a Tom… en fin, un día completamente normal, pensó Izaya mientras observaba el cielo desde la cama de Shizuo, abrazado a un cojín suyo, con su olor. Y se resignó a esperar a que llegase el anochecer para poder volver a acostarse con su humano favorito, aunque, mientras tanto, no se negaría el placer de molestarlo un rato, y se levantó dispuesto a trabajar y, porque no, pelear un rato contra el rubio.

FIN.

Onegai… ser compasivos con esta friki que apenas empieza a hacer fics ~

porfavor, dejad reviws w siempre animan mucho n.n


End file.
